¡Natsu es mío!
by Three crazy writers
Summary: [Yaoi & Yuri] Un triángulo amoroso en Fairy Tail. Loki, Gray y Natsu. Bien, ¿el problema? ¡Juvia y Mizzi quieren ayudar! ¿Qué ocurrirá en Fairy Tail? ¿Quién de los chicos se quedará con Natsu? ¿Y qué pasará con Juvia y Mizzi?
1. Descubriendo el triángulo

_Mizzi-chama: _**Hola, venimos con un nuevo Fic. Esperamos que les guste este Fic Yaoi.**

_Roxy-san: _**Esta idea fue muy extraña; estábamos buscando imágenes de Fairy Tail y encontramos esta y de ahí surgió esta idea para un triángulo amoroso **_Gray X Natsu X Loki_**; aunque también habrá otras parejas que todavía no pensamos Un.n.**

_Rin-sama: _**Esperamos que les guste.**

* * *

_-Fairy Tail no me pertenece.-_

* * *

**Juvia POV**

Caminé por el gremio rápidamente, estaba buscando a Gray-sama. Hoy me había vestido con una ropa especial para que Gray-sama se fijará en mi; ¡ya lo había imaginado! Llevaba una falda hasta las rodillas azul oscuro, una camisa sin mangas blanca, una chaqueta azul claro y llevaba el pelo liso. Busqué por todo el gremio, pero no lo encontré.

—¿Buscas algo, Juvia?—me preguntó Cana

—Juvia busca a Gray-sama.—le respondí

—Gray...—respondió pensativa—Creo que lo vi con Natsu afuera.

—_Arigatou_ Cana-san.—respondí sonriente

Fui hacia a fuera con una sonrisa, abrí la puerta del gremio con cuidado y...

—No... puede... ser.—tartamudeé

Tumbado en el césped estaban Natsu y Loki, Natsu estaba tumbado en el suelo y encima de él estaba Loki sonriente. Me acerqué lentamente, intentando escuchar.

—Loki... ¿Qué haces?—escuché la pregunta de Natsu

—Nada Natsu, solo estoy admirando tu belleza.—escuché a Loki

Me sonrojé por completo, nunca lo admitiré pero siempre he tenido un lado fujoshi; asomé la cabeza desde detrás de un árbol y miré. Loki se estaba acercando más Natsu, que parecía no enterarse de nada; pero al segundo "algo" derribo a Loki. ¡Era Gray-sama!

—¿Gray?—preguntó Natsu sentándose

—Gray... ¿Otra vez?—preguntó divertido Loki

—¡Aléjate de Natsu!—gritó Gray-sama

—Oblígame.—respondió Loki, justo antes de irse con las manos en los bolsillos

Natsu se acercó a Gray-sama, le colocó la mano en el hombro y los dos se fueron al gremio. Me quedé allí parada, mientras mi mente comenzaba a idear una explicación a esto que acababa de ver; pero lo único que pude pensar fue esto:

_""A Loki le gusta Natsu, pero resulta que a Gray-sama también le gusta Natsu. Pero el problema es que Natsu no sabe cual de los dos le gusta más, ya que ambos chicos le gustan pero no sabe con cual quedarse.""_

Me senté de rodillas en el suelo, llevé una mano al pecho; me latía con mucha fuerza. Sonreí.

—Gray-sama... Juvia te ayudará a conseguir a Natsu-san.—susurré lentamente mientras me levantaba

Parece que ya no me va a molestar que Gray-sama no me preste atención. Por fin podré mostrar mi lado fujoshi sin problemas. Caminé hacia el gremio con un enigmática sonrisa; entré y me senté sonriente en una silla, mirando como Loki y Gray se mataban con la mirada mientras que Natsu escogía un trabajo para hacer hoy. Reí.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso Juvia?—me preguntó Mirajane

Sonreí.

—No es nada Mira-san; simplemente Juvia es feliz.—respondí levantándome

Fui hasta Natsu y me situé entre él y Loki; los tres me miraron. Sonreí.

—Buenos días Natsu-san.—le saludé, él me devolvió el saludo—Hoy te ves muy lindo. -dije divertida

Escuché como el gremio entero se sorprendía mucho, y también escuché el gruñido de los dos chicos.

—Muchas gracias Juvia, tú también te ves linda.—me respondió con una sonrisa

—_Arigatou._—respondí

—¿Te encuentras bien?—me preguntó Happy

Reí.

—Juvia está perfectamente Happy; es solo que me alegra haber ido afuera hace diez minutos.—respondí, antes de escuchar el grito de asombro de Loki y Gray

Obviamente Natsu no comprendió de que hablaba, pero ellos dos sí. Sonreí.

—¿A que te refieres Juvia?—preguntó Natsu

Reí—Jeje, ven y Juvia te lo explicará.—le dije señalando a una mesa

—Ok.—respondió yendo hacia la mesa

Lo seguí pero antes le susurré a Gray al oído:

—Juvia te ayudará a conseguir a Natsu-san.—le susurré

Fui hasta Natsu, pero antes escuché a Gray.

—Gracias Juvia.—susurró

Sonreí.

* * *

_Roxy-san: _**Bueno, esperamos que les haya gustado la introducción.**

_Mizzi-chama: _**Estamos probando en este mundo de manejar bien la personalidad de los personajes, porque siempre hemos hecho mucho OoC. Y como además aún estamos terminando de ver el Anime (ahora mismo vamos en el capitulo 129 Un.n).**

_Rin-sama: _**Bien, esperamos sus comentarios para saber si hemos de continuar este Fic. Nos vemos.**


	2. El plan de Juvia

_Mizzi-chama: _**Nos alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado el primer capitulo; esperamos que este capitulo también les guste.**

* * *

_-Fairy Tail no me pertenece.-_

* * *

**Loki POV**

—Está bien...—suspiró Lucy

La abracé con fuerza, mientras decía "gracias" una y otra vez. Acabo de conseguir que Lucy me deje quedarme en el gremio por un tiempo pero usando mi propio poder mágico. Me quedaré solo es tiempo que lleve conseguir a Natsu para mí solo; aunque no será mucho. Me despedí de Lucy y comencé a buscar a esa hermosura de cabello rosado; pero no lo encontré por ningún lugar. Hasta que..

—¡No jodas!—exclamé asombrado

En una mesa alejada, estaba Natsu _muy guapo_ junto a Juvia, y ella también iba muy linda. ¿Qué está pasando? En la barra estaba un furioso Gray, estrangulando a un pobre vaso. Je, je. Me senté junto a él.

—¿Celoso?—pregunté divertido

Gruñó—Están en una cita, ¿cómo quieres que esté?

¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Cita?! Creo que pensé en voz alta.

—Sí, vinieron juntos al gremio.

Gruñimos al mismo tiempo, y no sé por qué pareció que Juvia sonreía en dirección a nosotros dos.

**Juvia POV**

—Eres muy amable Juvia, pero no entiendo porqué tengo que ir así vestido.—reí

—Natsu-san... ¿Acaso no le gusta la ropa que le regalo Juvia?—pregunté con un falso tono triste

Sonrió—No es eso; es una ropa muy _kawaii_.—reí

Natsu llevaba una camisa de manga larga roja, unos vaqueros negros, unas converses blancas y una chaqueta abierta negra. Y yo llevaba un bestido azul celeste hasta las rodillas, una chaqueta blanca y el pelo corto con las puntas onduladas. Sonreí.

—Juvia se alegra.—rió

—Entonces... Según me lo explicaste Gray y Loki se pelean por ¿mi amor?—habló confuso

Reí—Juvia te lo explicará otra vez. Verás Natsu-san... Gray-sama está enamorado de ti, pero Loki-kun también lo está; así que ambos entraron en una "competencia" para conseguir que eligas entre uno de los dos.—dije como toda una profesora

Miré a Natsu, estaba asombrado mirándome. Sonreí y...

—No comprendo.

... lo maté con la mirada.

—_Baka._—susurré—Digo que Gray y Loki compiten para que tu eligas cual de los dos te gusta.—expliqué con el ceño fruncido

—Ah, ok.—suspiré

—Entonces... Dime, ¿qué sientes por cada uno?—dije recordando el plan

"Paso uno: Saber exactamente que siente Natsu por cada uno de los chicos. Paso dos: Conseguir preparar citas magnificas entre Natsu y Gray. Paso tres: Eliminar a Loki; bueno, sirve con solo hacer que no interfiera entre ellos (-3-). Y paso cuatro: ¡Preparar la boda!"

Sonreí con una risita.

**—**Pues... Con Loki me divierto mucho, es muy amable y es agradable pasar rato con él.**—**suspiré, parece que Loki va ganando terreno**—**Pero Gray me hace sentir raro;**—**¡una oportunidad para Gray!**—**cuando estoy con él siento mariposas en el estomago y me sonrojo con facilidad. Aunque con Loki también me sonrojo. Es extraño.

Cerré lo ojos suavemente, con una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Ambos chicos le hacen sentir "raro", pero en iguales proporciones. Reí.

—Hoy, a las ocho de la noche tienes que estar delante de la puerta del gremio. Y bien arreglado. ¿Ok?—dije, imaginando en mi mente a los dos chicos en una cita mágica

Besándose, diciéndose palabras de amor y con sonrojos en las mejillas de los dos. Me sonrojé.

—Ok, nos vemos luego Juvia. Voy a una misión con _Luce_.**—**se despidió, me despedí con la mano

Suspiré con una sonrisa. Pero borré mi sonrisa al pensar en algo: Si yo estoy ayudando a Gray... ¿alguien ayudará a Loki?

**Normal POV**

_**En otro lugar, en las profundidades de un oscuro bosque.**_

A un lado de un árbol, observando al gremio, se puede apreciar una figura femenina enfrascada en una capa negra.

—Leo...—susurró la chica—Leo-sama ama a ese peli-rosado... Leo-sama necesita ayuda... Leo-sama necesita MI ayuda.

* * *

_Roxy-san: _**Esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo, esperamos su opinión.**

_Rin-sama: _**Nos vemos.**


	3. Mizzi Kawaii, un nuevo miembro

_Roxy-san: _*aparece con una gran sonrisa*** Me encanta saber que les gusta mi Fic. ¡Son unos amores!**

_Rin-sama: _**Esperamos que este capitulo les guste. Recuerdo que lo único que me pertenece es la trama y el Oc.**

_-Fairy Tail no me pertenece.-_

Era un día normal en el gremio de Fiore, una tarde normal en ese ruidoso gremio. Aunque una enorme explosión sacudió el suelo de Magnolia; los magos allí reunidos salieron al exterior para averiguar que sucedía, pero no se esperaban ver _eso_.

Allí delante de ellos se encontraba Gildarts, casi sin poder mágico peleando contra una joven, una hermosa joven; cabellos blanco platino, ojos rojo escarlata y piel blanca como la nieve. Llevaba una camisa negra, unos shorts azules, unas converses blancas y una capa negra.

—¿Papá?—preguntó sorprendida Cana

Fairy Tail se quedó observando la pelea, con la convición de que la chica resultaría herida; pero no fue así.

—¡Rugido del Dragón de Hielo!—gritó la chica

Un rayó de hielo impactó en el pecho del mago, que con esfuerzo consiguió mantenerse en pie. La chica gruñó.

—Oh, no jodas. ¿Sigues de pie? Bien.—hablaba la chica—¡Alas del Dragón de Hielo! -y con un corte certero, Gildarts cayó al suelo

—¡GILDARTS!—exclamó el gremio entero

La chica observó al gremio, cada mago la observaba con temor mientras está los miraba sin emoción; hasta que...

—Leo-sama.—llamó la chica, sonrió—Hola, Leo-sama.

Todos observaron a Loki.

—¿Te conozco?—preguntó el espiritu con una ceja alzada

—Me olvidaste.—dijo con el ceño fruncido la chica—Soy Mizzi Kawaii, tu antigua alumna.—habló con una sonrisa

Todos se asombraron, pero solo Happy fue capaz de acercarse a la chica.

—¿Qué magia usas?—preguntó el gato

—Soy una Dragon Slayer.—dijo la chica, a lo que todos se sorprendieron—Aprendí a manejar la magia de _Alogia_, el dragón de hielo.

—_Cool.—_susurró el gremio de magos

**Mizzi POV**

¿Qué pasa? Este gremio es muy raro. Me encogí de hombros, dispuesta a irme pero observé un segundo a un chico; me era muy familiar, demasiado familiar. ¡Un momento! ¡Es Natsu! Ese es el chico que Leo-sama quiere; oh, espera. Ahora recuerdo para qué vine, iba a ayudar a Leo-sama a conseguir a ese chico. Reí.

—Me preguntaba...—dije con una sonrisa—¿Me podría unir a Fairy Tail?—pregunté con una risita

—Mirajaneeee...—gritó un señor bajito—Nuevo miembro.

Reí.

_**Tres horas despues.**_

—¿Queres beber algo Mizzi-san?—me preguntó Mirajane

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, muchas gracias Mirajane-san.—respondí

Sonrió. Me di la vuelta en la silla y observé el gremio; todo el mundo estaba metido en una gran pelea. ¿Así es Fairy Tail? Me pasé una mano por la mejilla, un marca azul estaba allí. Sonreí al recordar lo que me dijo Mirajane.

__Esa marca adquiere un significado especial, cada color tiene algo en relación contigo y con tu destino._

Azul. ¿Por qué azul? No sé, aunque ese azul es extraño; es azul mar. Miré a Loki, como dijo que le llamase en Fairy Tail; él estaba coqueteandole a Natsu, aunque parecía que este no se enteraba. Sonreí. ¡Ya sé que hacer para ayudar a Loki-kun! Conseguiré que Leo-sama consiga a su amor, lo haré.

—Mizzi-san.—me llamó alguien

Volteé a ver, estaba esa tal Juvia Loxar. La miré, era muy linda; y se veía inocente y tierna. Reí.

—¿Sucede algo Juvia-san?—pregunté con una ceja alzada

—Juvia está ayudando a Gray-sama a conseguir a Natsu-san; y a Juvia no le gusta la idea de que Mizzi-san ayude a Loki-kun.—¿no sabe lo que son los pronombres?

Reí. Me levanté de la silla, tomé con una mano su cintura y con la otra la hice mirarme; me acerqué a ella hasta el punto de casi rozar nuestros labios.

—Es una pena, pero creo que tu y yo seremos rivales. Nos vemos linda.—sonreí y le di un casto beso

Me fui. ¿¡Qué cojones acabo de hacer?! ¡Arg! Estar aquí dentro, entre locos me está afectando. Uff..

_Roxy-san: _**Es divertido ver a Mizzi dentro del fic, ¿verdad Rin?**

_Rin-sama:_ *gruñe* **Claro, sobre todo el yuri.**

_Roxy-san:_ *ríe*** Esperamos que les haya gustado este capitulo. Bien, Mizzi-chama decidió hacer un yuri. ¿Les gusta? Nos vemos.**


	4. Aviso! D:

Gracias a ciertos problemas, este fic será continuado en la cuenta de mi prima; nombre de la cuenta: **AkikawaYaoi.** ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
